


Day 31 - What An Awful Lot of Running He Does

by Amemait



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait





	Day 31 - What An Awful Lot of Running He Does

Disney, the Doctor decided as he ran down the corridor and then took a sharp left, had a lot to answer for.

It wasn't that there was anything inherently wrong, per se, about the concept of finding the lost city of Atlantis. It was all a well and noble cause. And the submarine, while a trifle overdone in its bright lights and layers of shielding (instead of glass, but still carefully threaded through with iron to give it that real 'steampunk' feel), was certainly wonderfully functional, it was still based on the cartoon ship, so it certainly wasn't, well...

Terribly economical in its design.

Which the Doctor was perfectly okay with, ordinarily. Such designs would generally provide many appropriate places for him to hide in, to regroup and make plans.

But here and now, it was just him, all alone on the ship, because the... thing, had eaten the rest of the crew. Rather gruesomely, as it happened; it was only quick thinking (same as always) and the act of jumping up and down on the stairs (not quite a sonic screwdriver moment, thanks), that had saved him.

And now he had to stop the creature. And he had to do it without using the sonic screwdriver; he'd learnt that the hard way, and his arm really really really hurt now, but thankfully it wasn't his leg because he needed that for running with.

He had to stop it, and it had taken the opportunity to go into hiding.

And the TARDIS, his beautiful old girl, well, he could hardly blame the thing for being attracted to her, she was a stunner, but that also posed a problem. For he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that her energies both called the thing to her, and made it more violent, more powerful.

In fact.

He'd woken it up.

They'd thought it was just harmless coral, attached to a rock. And now they were dead, and it was his fault, and-

And he had to stop it from escaping, if nothing else.

Even if it would kill him.


End file.
